Z? or Question Sleep
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Sometimes... You can cry... you can scream... you can pray to whatever god you think will listen. And, still, it makes no difference." Atemu looked up at the moon and wiped away the tears that made their way down his face. "Pathetic."
1. Traumatize Thy Neighbor

Yuki: Part of my Naraku no Chibi Neko series...

Anika: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!...

Yuki: ... in a crossover format.

Cast in Chapter One:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Todd 'Squee' Casil - Yami

Shmee - self (to be explained in Naraku no Chibi Neko)

Anika: ENJOY!!!

Yuki: Just a side note - In dialogue form, the chars. will refer to each other by their counterparts names. For example: Instead of Atemu (Johnny) calling Yami 'Yami', he will call him 'Squee'. Another example: When Atemu name isn't said, I will call him Atemu, but if someone says his name, they shall say Johnny.

Anika: We know we have to do our other stories, but... this seems more important... If we get this idea out, we can work on our other stories. Promise!

* * *

Chapter One: Traumatize Thy Neighbor

The door of a bedroom in house 775 opened slowly, light streaming in from the hallway. A boy, about 16 or 17, walked inside. He had tri-colored hair, opalescent skin, and blood red eyes. His pajamas were striped, almost like a prisoner's uniform, and seemed a bit too large for him. His name was Todd Casil, or 'Yami', as his teddy bear called him.

Yami's eyes caught sight of his mother, a blonde, middle-aged woman whose eyes were completely blank, due to the effect of her usual drug overdose.

"Mommy?" Yami appeared very small in the light, his eyes wide with fear and anxiety. He clutched his bear to his chest. "I heard a noise."

Yami's mother paid no mind to her son, her legs halfway off of the bed and the blanket on covering her body from the knees to her neck. She seemed tired and out of reality. She was in her own world, slightly annoyed that the strange boy that lived in her house was disturbing her slumber.

"Mommy's ignoring you, honey. Go bother your father, he's in his study." That was all she said before disappearing into her own drug-induced, misty thoughts.

Yami stepped back quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him. He brought his teddy bear closer to him and spoke. "C'mon, Shmee, Daddy will help us."

A loud crash came from somewhere in the house and Yami cringed with fear. He had to get to his daddy before the creepy thing in the house got to him. He reached the door to his father's study and carefully opened the door.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I heard noises. Daddy?" Yami walked a short distance into the room and saw his father at his computer, shoulders hunched over, working.

"Son, we just moved here. You're just not used to the sounds of our new house." Anything, Mr. Casil would give, if this boy wouldn't be his problem anymore. His head dropped down at an angle to look at his keyboard. "I'm busy right now. Working. That's all I seem to do now. I have to work to keep you alive, to feed you. I haven't smiled once since you were born. Go to sleep."

Yami's eyes dropped their gaze to admire the floor, feeling guilty for causing his father's anguish.

"But I can't! I don't have any cutains in my windows and I fell like things are watching me!! Please, Daddy, it's scary here. _Shmee hears sounds_." Yami was almost having a panic attack, while his father nonchalantly turned slightly to catch a glimpse of his son.

"Your presence tires me. Go to your room and stay quiet, or the 'things' will hear you." Mr. Casil wasn't very concerned if knowing his son was safe or not, just as long as he left him in peace. Yami held up his bear.

"But, Shmee..."

**"Go to sleep."**Yami looked up at his father, hoping to see just a bit of concern from his daddy. Seeing none, he sighed.

"Yes, Daddy." Yami left the room, closed the door behind him, and walked down the hallway. "Let's go to my room, Shmee. We'll hide under the blankets and maybe fall asleep before we die." With that, Yami walked up the stairs at the end of the hallway to his room.

Opening the door, Yami seemed ready to get some sleep. "Here we are, Shm... Uh..."

Underneath his windowsill, some broken glass decorated the floor in a scattered mess. Yami walked over the the window, his socks padding on the carpet over to the edge of the mess.

"mommy." The feebly spoken word was answered with a loud smashing noise from across the hallway. Yami, holding Shmee very close, went to his bedroom door. As he opened the door, he whispered to the bear.

"The bathroom, Shmee. There's something in the bathroom." Something was clanked against another object, and a few more things were shuffled around inside the bathroom.

Yami walked over to stand outside the door. "Let's be brave, Shmee. We have to protect Mommy and Daddy. Huh?" The boy grew quiet as his bear spoke inside of his head. Yami didn't know, of course, that his bear was not saying these things out loud.

"No, you're wrong, Shmee." Yami's bear always said bad things about his parents, but this was getting to be too much. "They aren't bad people. They love me. They don't really mean it when they tell me to get kidnapped."

Ignoring Shmee, Yami reached out to the doorknob. As he opened the door, Yami saw a small box thown onto the floor. He walked inside, shocked at what, or who, was there.

**_"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE!!" _**There on the tiled floor was a man, about Yami's age, who had tri-colored hair, tanned skin, and rose red eyes. He had dark circles around his eyes, which appeared manic as the irises and pupils were small. He held a tube of toothpaste, named 'Pepperation H', in his hand, which was currently getting its nonexistent life squeezed out of it. Yami uttered a, "Squeek!".

The scary man turned around. He saw Yami behind him. "Ohh... Hello."

Yami had fallen backwards onto the floor and was now very small compared to the man, who also seemed to be about his height, if a bit taller. The scary man, who Shmee whispered to him was named 'Atemu', went down on one knee in from of Yami, the close proximity frightening Yami into silence.

"My name's Johnny," Atemu said, a crazy smile on his face. Yami now saw that he had a few cuts on his face and some blood was on his forehead, though no injuries seemed to be there. "But you can call me Nny for short. And who might you be?"

Yami, terrified, only managed to utter a feeble, "squee".

Atemu stood up. "Squee, huh? Well, okay. I don't mean to intrude, Squee, but where do you keep the bactine? Some of this blood is mine." He turned back to the medicine cabinet and moved some things around.

"Wait, I found it. Yeah, that's it." Holding the bottle in his hand and over his head, Atemu started to rant a bit while the disinfectant cleaned the few wounds that decorated his face.

"Damn! That one **really** put up a struggle!! Scraped me up like he was a cat on crack! Nothing quite brings out the zest for life in a person than the thought of their **impending **death." Yami, frightened as the other male spoke to himself, started to stand, ready to make a break for the door. He had gotten to his feet when Atemu turned to him, knife in hand.

"I see by the looks of you, that you understand." This Squee-kid seemed very innocent... very vulnerable to the piles of shit that glorify themselves as humans, Atemu thought to himself. He noticed something on the floor... a teddy bear. It seemed familiar... where had Atemu seen this raggedy bear before?

"Hey! Who's your friend, there?" Yami, scared out of mind, spoke quietly and pointed to his bear on the floor.

"Um... that's Shmee." Atemu smiled, that manic grin the last thing that most of his victims saw... that grin, and a lot of red... A lot of red... He picked up the bear and held it in both hands, out at arms' length.

"Well, hello there, Shmee!! Nice to meet you! I am Nny." Yami stared up at this crazed man, confused as to why he was talking to his bear. Well, Shmee seemed to stay quiet and, if he didn't insult his parents, Yami was happy. Atemu continued speaking to the bear.

"So, you're Squee's little friend, huh? Weeeell, you certainly are a cute little bear-bear!" Atemu did not know where these words were coming from, but they seemed right... Why, why... "Yes, you are!! **Yeeeesss**, you are!!"

Yami giggled at the man's antics, they seemed familiar... Why? Those thoughts went away as quickly as they came as Atemu began to speak to the bear in a conversation that only he and Shmee could hear.

"Hmm?"

"..."

"What's that, Shmee?"

"..."

"Mm, hmm. Yes. Hmm?"

"..."

"Yeah, really?"

"..."

"Uh huh, okaay. What?"

"..."

"Hmm." Atemu's attitude quickly changed into that of a madman. He pointed a finger accusingly at the bear.

"**_WELL, FUCK YOU, MR. BEAR!!! YOU SPEAK LIES!!! LIIIIES!!!" _**Yami was backed up towards the wall, truely frightened by this crazy man that had entered his house and was now being incredibly vulgar to his bear. Atemu was still screaming.

**_"STUFFED WITH PURE VENOM, YOU VILE, LINT INFESTED BASTARD!!" _**He pushed Shmee against the wall adjacent to Yami, pure hatred in his eyes. **_"_HOW MANY MORE, LIKE YOU, ARE THERE?!! HOW MANY MORE?!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THE THINGS I'VE ENDURED!! AND ALWAYS AT THE HANDS OF SHIT LIKE YOU!!!" **Atemu raised a slightly bent knife up menacingly in his left hand (1).

**_"YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH!!!"_** He stabbed the bear, ripping the plushy flesh of the toy and its cotton falling onto the floor. Atemu, coming to what little sense he had left, let the bear fall to the floor and seemed to realize what he had just done.

"Oh..." He put away his blade, a small ball of fluff still evidence to his manic episode. He handed the bear back to Yami, who was now wide-eyed with fear. Atemu turned to the door, walking slowly and talking half to himself and the traumatized boy holding his mutilated bear.

"It's getting late. I should go now. I'm so awake. I need to be out. C'mon, you can walk me out." Atemu and Yami walked across the hallway to Yami's room. The maniac walked over to the window, while Yami stayed by his bed, watching as Atemu picked up a piece of glass.

"Hey, sorry about the window," Atemu apologized, "But I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you ever lock it again. Well... Later, and thanks for the disinfectant. It's been nice talking."

Atemu climbed up onto the wnidow sill, the darkness of night covering everything but his red eyes, his hands, and gleaming smile.

"But we'll have plenty of time for that. After all..." Yami was now in front of his window, wary of the glass. Atemu stuck his head in, as though he was going to sneak back into the house. The insane one had a creepy smile, especially as he spoke three more words to the meek child before departing.

"**We're neighbors now.**" With that, Atemu left, dropping down the side of the two story house and running next door to his house, leaving a scared Yami behind.

"Mommy! Daddy!!" Yami knew his parents wouldn't come, but he still thought that maybe...

"I don't hear you, honey." His mother was still high on pills.

"You ruined my **LIFE**!!!" His father was still in his study, working.

Yami quickly went to his bed, scrambled under the covers, put Shmee down beside him, and pulled the covers to his chest.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Yuki: YAY IT'S DONE!!!

Anika: This story gets extended past the last issue of Johnny (issue 7), but relates more to Naraku no Chibi Neko after that point.

Atemu/Johnny C.: Review or I'll kill you slowly for being so rude as to read without reviewing. (laughs maniacly)

Yami/Squee: O.O -squee! in fear-


	2. Survey in Hell

Yuki: Part of my Naraku no Chibi Neko series...

Anika: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!...

Yuki: ... in a crossover format.

Cast in Chapter Two:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Todd 'Squee' Casil - Yami

Survey Man - Haga

Anika: ENJOY!!!

Yuki: Just a side note - In dialogue form, the chars. will refer to each other by their counterparts names. For example: Instead of Atemu (Johnny) calling Yami 'Yami', he will call him 'Squee'. Another example: When Atemu name isn't said, I will call him Atemu, but if someone says his name, they shall say Johnny.

Note 1 from the last chapter - Atemu/Johnny is ambidextrous.

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! **(made as nongraphic as possible)

* * *

Chapter Two: Survey in Hell

The doorbell rang at house 750. Haga stood there for a few moments while waiting for someone to answer the door. When it opened, it revealed a very fat and grotesque woman with a popular 'Damn, I'm Nasty' shirt, as well as two babies hanging onto her right and left shoulders. Haga held up his clipboard and began to speak.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm conducting a survey for the Neighborhood Crime Counsel. As you may know, the people of our city have recently been subject to a massive increase in hideously brutal mutilations. **Now**, I'd just like to ask you a few questions if you have the time." The women seemed to ponder this for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, I'd really **hate** to miss Oprah Windy, but this whole mutilation thing** is** pretty upsetting, so ask away."

The television inside started to advertise the next segment of Oprah Windy: _"Next, men who eat human waste and the women who love to kiss them!"_

Haga looked at his clipboard and asked his first question. "Okeedo! **So...** What do **you** think about murder?"

"Well," the fat woman began as one of her children began to chew on her head. "Just last week, I found my husband's headless body nailed to the wall, with his open chest cavity stuffed with human skulls, so I'd have to say that it'ssss... um... bad."

"Mm, hmm." Haga wrote down the woman's answers, thanked her for her time, and went to the next house on the list. Soon, he came to a house not on his list, but seemed promising. After all, its number was 777.

A 'Keep off the loose soil' sign was in front of the house and two large, front facing windows were boarded off with long wooden planks. Haga whistled and led his finger to the doorbell.

A loud scream was heard when he pushed the button. Soon, a tanned young man answered the door, his red eyes looking at Haga with annoyance and confusion.

"Yes?"

"Hello there!!" Say, I couldn't help but notice your house number, 777? That's funny! Isn't that, like, the number for heaven, or something. Heh, heh." Haga stood there, his clipboard to his chest, looking like an idiot. Atemu decided to open the door a bit wider, revealing his home.

A desk lamp stood on a wooden box, its light facing the ceiling. Next to the edge of the light, was a noose hanging from the wooden planks of the ceiling. A splatter of something red deocrated a cracked wall.

"Does this **look** like heaven?" Atemu stood there, his form looking very malnourished in his tight striped shirt and his fingers gripping at the door.

"Uh, no, I guess not. Hey," Haga said, pressing the doorbell again. "I think there is something wrong with your doorbell. See." He pressed it again. A buzzing/screaming noise came from somewhere in the house.

---

Somewhere, deep within the secret bowels of the house...

A man, naked except for what appeared to be leather belts around his shins, his calves and torso, as well as his wrists, was hooked up to the electric circuits of the house, connected to the wires by what people wore in hospitals in order for their brainwaves to be measured. He screamed as one of those devices, which was on his head, began to course electricity, normally used for a doorbell, though his body, making him scream.

**_"AAAAAGH!"_**

---

"Did you **want** something?" Atemu stood there, wanting this man out of his home.

"Oh, yes!" Haga held up his clipboard, revealing some of his questions.

Survey

1. Murder. What's with that?

2. Do you kill people?

3. Pain. Good?

4. Have you ever been murdered?

"I'm from the Neighborhood Crime Counsel. It's a survey on the recent wave of violent crimes. So I'd just like to a..." Suddenly, Haga was pulled inside.

**_"GET IN HERE!!"_** Atemu threw Haga onto his floor and slammed the door shut. "Two nights ago, I was taking a walk at night, and this little chihuahua started following me!!! **GODDAMMIT!! IT KNEW!!** I ran, and finally lost it and made it home!!! **BUT IT KNEW!!_ IT KNEWWWW!!"_**

"What is this?" Haga was dazed from suddenly being manhandled. Suddenly, he was pulled by his shirt and was held face to face with Atemu.

"Did the **dog** send you?!"

"NO!!" Haga was truly scared out of his mind. "I'm just doing a survey! **HONEST!!!**"

Atemu lowered the male slightly, calming down enough to regain perception of the world. "Oh. Okay." He let go of Haga and took a few steps back towards his door, the metal on his boots clicking against the floor. He smiled and spread out his arms, a stance of slight regret and openmindedness.

"So whaddya wanna know?!"

Wary of the man's behavior now, Haga backed up from Atemu, though still on the floor. "Umm... you now, this **really** isn't that important! I should leave! **_YES!!!_** Right now!! Sorry to have disturbed.. eh... **bothered **you!!"

Atemu had that manic look in his eyes return. "Not at all!! I guess I needed a break!"

It was then that Haga noticed a desk with an attached lamp. A drawing of a stick figure with hair graced the page in its fucked up splendor. "I was just drawing a comic; Happle Noodle Boy. It's really popular with the homeless insane. Now, ask me questions! Lot's of questions!! Please. Sit."

The survey man sat in a wooden chair while Atemu got a wooden box that read 'NAILS' to sit down upon. Haga began his survey.

"Uhh, alright. Errr, okay. So, what are your views on this current surge of violent crimes? And what can be done to protect the people?" Haga was sweating drops from fear.

"Hmmm." Atemu began to ponder this quesiton before answering. "The violent crimes?" He placed his hands on the edge of the box, a down arrow on the box in the space between his hands and taking up most of the box.

"All perfectly natural in a society whose advances are limited to its technology. The basic behaviors of the modern human is hardly different from that of its primitive ancestors. The only noticeable changes are trends." It was then that Haga noticed that there were dolls nailed to the cracked walls of house 777.

"Whether in a suit," Atemu continued, "or in a loincloth, people are ignorant little thorns cutting into one another."

Haga wrote down some things that he found out from his time in this house so far. _Dear God!! Please let me live through this day. _Atemu did not stop speaking.

"They seem incapable of advancing beyond violent tendencies which, at one time, were necessary for survival."

The homicidal one raised his right hand, as though holding the words he would speak. "As for protecting the people, well that's a bit of a paradox - at least from what I know. I'm sure that if you searched into the lives of some of these victims, you would find out that they, themselves, were the cause of their very deaths."

Atemu's left hand let go of the box as well, holding more words. "In those cases, the so-called 'victim', at some earlier time, played some part in the creation of their 'killer'. I velieve that the life ended was ended for the fact that it was wasted on something that would never evolve beyond the childish cruelty so many never cast off."

Haga sat there, his eyes wide. "Okayyy."

The man he was questioning put his right leg up on to the box, placed his elbow on his knee, and rested his chin on his hand. "Now," Atemu said, "Ask another one."

"Sure. Mm..." Haga looked back down at his clipcoard. "So what do you think of the idea that violence on television and other media have a negative effect on kids and other impressionable minds?"

"Ooh..." Atemu smiled and seemed carefree as he explained his views. "Any pile of stunted growht unaware that entertainment is just that and nothing more, deserves to doom themselves to some dank cell, somewhere, for having been so stupid!! Movies, books, TV, music - they're all just entertainment, no guidebooks for damning yourself!"

"These are some **fantastic** answers! I'm sorry I was so nervous before." Haga felt his anxiety disappear sometime during Atemu's explanation. "But don't worry now. I'd be glad to go on with the questions. I've got one, but it's pretty weird."

Haga held his pencil ready to write down more answers. "You might remember the girl found behind the mall. Very strange. She was drained of all her blood. Police think that, maybe, the killer has some sort of vampirism thing, like, he **drinks** his victims' blood!" Haga did not notice Atemu tense up and grab somethings from the floor. "What do **you **think?"

"I NEVER DRANK HER BLOOD! NVER! BUT I NEEDED IT!!" Atemu jumped up his left leg up on the box on which he had been sitting and two knives in his hands. Both knives had a small sphere at the end of the handle. Haga could not see what was on the spheres, but was too focused on the silver blades.

"You see!!" Atemu pointed to a far wall, coated in a red substance, blood, with the knife in his right hand. Paint cans filled with said substance were placed on a box in the corner farthest from the maniac.

"It changes color when it dries! **IT NEVER STAYS**!! _**I HAVE TO KEEP THE WALL WET**_!!" The last thing that Haga saw was that the spheres on the knife handles were smiley faces, though they were frowns.

Haga's arms from the elbow down were ripped and cut off, blood escaping from every available cut. The last thing before Haga realized before lost consciousness was his own pencil being jammed into his skull, his tibia being pushed up through his knee, and a blade being jamed a few times into his chest.

Atemu threw the now dead man out of one of his boarded up windows, wood flying along with the bloody and slightly dismembered corpse.

Yami was walking down the sidewalk, cautious as he walked past the house of the Scary Neighbor Man, as he had dubbed Atemu or Johnny, as the man had preferred to be called.

Suddenly, a bloody, tattered body landed near the sidewalk, the man's glasses surprisingly not broken from coming off of the man's face, which was currently dirtying the ground with blood.

Yami 'squee-ed' in absolute terror at the gorey sight, and screamed again at the sight of the Scary Neighbor Man's red eyes, which appeared to glow as he gazed out of the once boarded window. He ran home, screaming

Atemu, not noticing Yami, or 'Squee', at all, yelled one last thing to the corpse that had been a survey taker.

"ASK A DIFFERENT QUESTION!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Yuki: YAY IT'S DONE!!!

Anika: Well, this is the first time in the whole fic that something violent towards another human has taken place.

Atemu/Johnny: REVIEW OR I'LL USE YOU TO PAINT THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!

Yami/Squee: O.O (faints)


	3. Never Say This Word

Yuki: Part of my Naraku no Chibi Neko series...

Anika: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!...

Yuki: ... in a crossover format.

Cast in Chapter Three/Four:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Victim 1 - Vivian

Victim 2 - Ryuzaki

Victim 3 - Random girl

Victim 4 - Random girl

Anika: ENJOY!!!

Yuki: Just a side note - In dialogue form, the chars. will refer to each other by their counterparts names. For example: Instead of Atemu (Johnny) calling Yami 'Yami', he will call him 'Squee'. Another example: When Atemu name isn't said, I will call him Atemu, but if someone says his name, they shall say Johnny.

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! **(made as nongraphic as possible), I also find this part of the comic rather humorous... leave me alone.

NOTICE: I am rather surprised that people are starting to like this fic. If anyone likes it, I would recommend reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (on which this fic is based).

* * *

Chapter Three: Never Say This Word

One day, at Taco Hell, Atemu was sitting in one of the filthy booths, eating a hard shell Super Taco and drinking cherry soda to wash it down. _'Yum. Good taco.'_

Atemu did not notice, however, a woman, a few years older than him and looking as though she came from the Far East, passing his booth.

"My! You're certainly a wacky looking one!" Vivian, the stupid woman that she was, paid no mind to the man she had just commented on and who was currently having a nervous breakdown. She simply continued holding her tray in her steady hands.

"Excuse me?" Atemu asked, completely losing control. "What was that? Did you say 'wacky'?" Vivian just smiled, somewhat mockingly.

"Well, yes. I was only commenting on your appearance. I would simply die if my son looked as wacky. Hee hee." She stood there as Atemu became 'wackier' by the minute.

"Wacky!!?" Atemu gripped at the back of the cushioned booth where he sat. "What the hell kind of word is that!? Wacky!? I hate that word!! Fewer words are as excruciatingly stupid!!! And used in description of me!!! FOOK!"

"Hey!" Atemu turned his head to look over the back of his booth to see an annoyed looking red haired man.

"So she said 'wacky'!" Ryuzaki said nonchalantly, annoyed by the crazy tri-colored haired man. "So what?! I mean, just look at you!! Now shut up!"

Atemu climbed up onto the booth, his right leg perched on top of it and his hands curled into fists at his sides. His rose-red eyes seemed to glow with menace. "You said it too!! FUCK!! You said that word!!! Of all the ass lancing words!! Oh, you bleeding cracks!!!"

"Without fail!!" Atemu's hand were now curling into claws with such anger, Atemu himself was shaking. "EVERY time I leave my house, It's as if I've given up my every right to be left alone, or treated with respect!!! You flies with your unyielding little minds!!! You think my difference from you is an excuse to 'comment' on me, as if I were on display for you!!! Like I'm the way I am BECAUSE I want the incessant gawking of strangers!!! Not only that, but you used the word 'WACKY'!!"

A random girl, her make-up badly done, stood there watching this scene unfold and decided to ask her friend what was going on. "What's going on?" Her friend pointed at Vivian and Atemu and did the stupidest thing that could've happened.

"Well, that lady called that guy 'wacky'."

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Yuki: YAY IT'S DONE!!!

Anika: I'll cut it off here because I like leaving readers in suspense... and it was almost done and my computer decided to be an asshole and not save it. TT_TT

Atemu/Johnny: REVIEW!

Yami/Squee: Squee!


	4. TACO HELL

Yuki: Part of my Naraku no Chibi Neko series...

Anika: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!...

Yuki: ... in a crossover format.

Cast in Chapter Three/Four:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Victim 1 - Vivian

Victim 2 - Ryuzaki

Victim 3 - Random girl

Victim 4 - Random girl

Anika: ENJOY!!!

Yuki: Just a side note - In dialogue form, the chars. will refer to each other by their counterparts names. For example: Instead of Atemu (Johnny) calling Yami 'Yami', he will call him 'Squee'. Another example: When Atemu name isn't said, I will call him Atemu, but if someone says his name, they shall say Johnny.

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! **(made as nongraphic as possible), I also find this part of the comic rather humorous... leave me alone.

NOTICE: I am rather surprised that people are starting to like this fic. If anyone likes it, I would recommend reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (on which this fic is based).

* * *

Chapter Three: TACO HELL

_Last time:_

_A random girl, her make-up badly done, stood there watching this scene unfold and decided to ask her friend what was going on. "What's going on?" Her friend pointed at Vivian and Atemu and did the stupidest thing that could've happened._

_"Well, that lady called that guy 'wacky'."_

Atemu's vision turned red as anger consumed him. He grabbed a spork with his right arm, which was shaking with rage. "I'LL SHOW YOU WACKY!!_ **I'LL SHOW YOU WACKEEEEEE**_!!!"

"My taco is getting cold." That was all that Vivian said as she stood there stupidly in front of Atemu.

Dear Reader, if you were outside that Taco Hell that day, you may have noticed blood splattering onto the windows and the glass doors. You may have heard the screams of the victims inside.

"OH, DEAR GOD!!"

"NOOOO!!"

"MY EYES!! I CAN'T SEE MY EYES!!"

Well, if you were there, you were probably the smart person telling an acquaintance, "Let's get pizza."

"AAAGH!!"

"EEEK!"

"SOMEBODEEE!! PULL THIS CHURRITO OUR OF MY ASS!!"

Inside of the taco restaurant, there was carnage everywhere. Vivian lay dead on the ground, her intestines spilled onto the floor.

Random girl #1 had her arm ripped off and her chest stabbed; Random girl #2 suffered the same fate.

Ryuzaki had a hole in his head, as did the person sitting with him in the booth.

An innocent cashier was slain and was halfway on top of the counter.

Oh, yes... Atemu had had fun when he was out of the house this time.

* * *

_"... had spared no one, even going so far as to kill all the roaches in the kitchen."_

Atemu smiled. He was at home, his arms holding up his knees as he sat on the couch. His pants were ripped at the knees and blood decorated his face in an unelaborate pattern. His gaze remained on the television, which had rabbit-ear antennae to receive its images.

_"Police arrived to find him still in the restaurant, covered in gore, eating a taco. The killer, however, escaped, disemboweling one officer with a plastic spoon/fork. There is no explanation for the rampage. One sickened officer was quoted saying...."_

Atemu dug his nails into the armrest of his couch as he heard the quote:

_"It was wacky."_

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Yuki: YAY IT'S DONE!!!

Anika: Also very short... sorry.

Atemu/Johnny: REVIEW!

Yami/Squee: Squee!


	5. Johnny the Suicidal Maniac 1

Yuki: Part of my Naraku no Chibi Neko series...

Anika: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!...

Yuki: ... in a crossover format.

Cast in Chapter Five:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Nail Bunny - Jounouchi's voice

Psycho Doughboy - Himself (to be explained in Naraku no Chibi Neko)

Fetus in a jar - Ragamuffin the Eternal Vampire Scourge Doll

Anika: ENJOY!!!

Yuki: Just a side note - In dialogue form, the chars. will refer to each other by their counterparts names. For example: Instead of Atemu (Johnny) calling Yami 'Yami', he will call him 'Squee'. Another example: When Atemu name isn't said, I will call him Atemu, but if someone says his name, they shall say Johnny.

Notice: The fetus in a jar was actually in the JtHM comics. We detest abortion and any stuff associated with such things. If anyone has a problem with the mentioning of a fetus in a jar, go hold a petition against that stuff, but kindly leave us out of it. We already had petitions for that stuff at school.

Warnings: Suicide attempt... Psychotic behavior and what not... Head voices, and that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Five: JtSM - ANOTHER 2 A.M

Atemu gazed out of one of the boarded up windows in his bedroom. He was not in bed, for he detested sleep, but he merely looked up at the moon, admiring in cold, pale beauty.

_'Oh, it's such a beautiful night.' _Atemu just adored the night and its serenity._ 'I think I'll kill myself.'_

"What else is there to do?" he asked to no one in particular. There was no person in the house at all. "It's so incredibly lovely out, and it's not as if anyone is gonna drop by, though, on nights like this, I wish someone would." Atemu hugged his thin, anorexic body, his clothes thin, yet somehow warm. Nothing could keep him warm from the cold, emotionless pit his heart currently was, though. "I really don't want to be alone right now. Fuck. Another on of those nights."

Ever see one of those 'In case of emergency, break glass' boxes on a wall? Atemu has one for lonely nights like these. It reads:

This way to the great egress

Break glass in case of overwhelming despair

Inside of this glass box, a black, sleek handgun, already loaded with a few bullets, was carefully positioned inside, standing proud as if it knew its job would be successful tonight.

"Well, this time..." Atemu went over to his nightstand, grabbing a figurine of his comic character, Happy Noodle Boy, in his left hand. "I'll make sure..." He stood posed to throw the small model and aimed for the glass box. "That there aren't any more!! **EVER**!!" Atemu threw his model of the fucked up stick figure and succeeded in breaking the glass into pieces... as well as causing Happy Noodle Boy's head to detach from its body.

Atemu's metal tipped boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked to the box on the wall. "No more dreaming for real friends! No more stars for me to be alone under!! **_NO MORE!!_** I'm blowing through **THAT LID**!!" His fingers wrapped themselves around the gun's handle, feeling the cold metal against his skin. Some tears managed to escape Atemu's eyes and made their way down the maniac's face. He never wanted to be alone, but something in the damn world always prevented that... dare he say it, _happiness_.

"I'm going _over_the stars." Atemu held his forehead in one hand, the gun secure in the other. He regained his focus. "Something's gone wrong with me. I know that. This place has made me sick, somehow. All I smell in the shit in this diseased reality. All I can see is things full of rot and riddled with stingers." He corrected his grip on the gun. "Time for something new!!" Atemu held the gun up to his head and bowed his head, closing his eyes as not to feel the gunshot as much and to not look at the floor. "Over the stars.

_"WAAAIT!!"_There was the voice, one that Atemu had come to know as a small voice of reason in his fucked up reality. Some nagging presence in the back of his head had always wanted him to call the voice 'Katsuya', but Atemu had dismissed it as the result of insanity. Atemu looked over at his desk/dresser.

_"Don't do it!"_ There was 'Katsuya', nailed to the wall above the dresser. Flies flew around the dead rabbit, but of course, the bunny could not do anything about it. _"Killing yourself isn't the answer!"_

"Like hell it isn't, Nail Bunny!" Atemu had bought Bunny at a pet store about three years ago, but we'll come back to that later. Let's just listen to this fight Atemu's having with a dead rabbit nailed to a wall. Atemu came over to the dresser and leaned in so he was eye level with the dead bunny. "You don't know what it's like! You can't even imagine.. the things I've done." The rabbit seemed to be somehow insulted and irked by these words and carefully planned out his response in less than two seconds.

And here, reader is the 'birth'... er... 'death' of Nail Bunny.

"You bought me at the pet store, fed me once, and then nailed me to this wall, THREE YEARS AGO. I don't have to imagine." Bunny had some... hard feelings for what Atemu did to him, but he wasn't going to let the boy kill himself. "But, just listen to me!"

"**_FUCK YOU!! YOU LIE!!_**You just want to keep me writhing on this rusting blade!!" Atemu was now going berserk, to say the least. Everytime something might work for him, something else ruined it... WHY?! "To keep me here in this place!!"

**"You're right!" **There stood a Pillsbury Doughboy. His eyes had swirls in them, like a hypnosis ring. The word FUCK was written on his shirt quite boldly. Atemu had picked him up from a sidewalk by a pastry store and had kept him... the voice now dubbed Psycho Doughboy.

**"The filthy rabbit is lying! Indeedydoody! The only way out of the pain is through a hole in your head! Your body is the anchor keeping you from flying! OVER THE STARS!!" **If you can't tell, Psycho Doughboy is the voice of self-loathing and suicide in Atemu's head. While Nail Bunny tries to keep him alive, this Pillsbury Doughboy is the inner voice that tells Atemu to screw life and embrace death by his own hands.

"Yes." That is all that Atemu said as he gripped the gun tightly again.

_"NO, JOHNNY! **HE'S** THE LIAR!!" _Atemu had forgotten about Bunny, who was now crying out for his life. "You can get help!! Please don't do anything stupid!! There have to be people out there, somewhere, who can help you! Different from the ones who have hurt you! YES!!"

**_"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!! TOO LATE!!" _**Atemu swiped Nail Bunny off of the wall, nail and all. "I CAN ONLY SEE THE THINGS I DESPISE!! SO **_SHUT UP_**!! PLEEEASE!!!"

**"BAD, BAD, LYING BUNNY!!! You misguide him! Keep silent! Keep silent!!" **Psycho Doughboy wouldn't lose this game, not as long as he worked for his Master. **"Our boy is in need of this cure. And it must be taken through the skin, so LET HIM PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"**

"You're not crazy, Johnny!" Okay, maybe he was pushing it, but Nail Bunny could NOT let this boy die! "You're not! Look! You and I, we're having a perfectly sane conversation, yes?!"

Some hopeful light same back into the ruby irises that were in Atemu's eyes. "Well... I guess so. I mean, you've always been pretty straight with me through the years." A small revelation. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can get help."

**"Johnny C.!! Your infection deludes you! You can wash away every last drop of blood from THESE walls, but the wall of your MIND are forever STAINED!! HA!!"** Of course, the bloody wall of this house... The Master would be pleased.

**"YOU ARE BEYOND REDEMPTION!" **Atemu was now writhing with emotional pain, that twisting feeling of broken hope, a love gone horribly wrong, everything gone with a sharp twist and yank of a knife. He held Bunny close to his head and the gun also stood at attention close to the wielder's head, eager.

"That's it! No more!!"

"HEY!!" On Atemu's desk stood a Ragamuffin doll, a silly doll that was convinced that it was a vampire. "That commercial where the whole family gets diarrhea is on!!!"

Any 'normal' person would watch TV for the actual shows played, but Atemu, being of insane mind and body, watched it for the commercials.

A few moments later, Atemu was in his living room on his dilapidated couch, Nail Bunny next to him.

_'Mommy!'  
__'Aaaaaargh!'  
__'SPLOOOSH!'_

The maniac sat there laughing, popcorn in his hands.

This crisis: AVERTED!

* * *

Yuki: You see a bit more of Atemu as the insane maniac that he is.

Anika: "Insane maniac"? Is that redundant?

Atemu: Do I look like I care?

Yami: squee... Please Review.

Shmee: ...

Atemu: (mutters) damn bear...

Yuki: Hey, I drew Atemu as Johnny and I put it on deviantArt. Please look at it. *puppy eyes*


	6. Dieary and Goblins

Yuki: Hello!

Anika: Hope you missed this story!

Yuki: This chapter is dedicated to RiYuYami who (somehow) got me interested in JtHM and thusly inspired this story!

Anika: Introducing... Atemu's DIE-ARY!

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Die-ary - itself

Edgar Vargas - as himself (explained in Naraku no Chibi Neko)

Warning: Some ideology involved here, religion and what-not...

* * *

Atemu stood at his bedroom window, thinking about his recent activities. He looked outside, arms against the windowsill.

Around the room and thrown against the walls were dolls, bloody and ripped open. Their cotton intestines had been pulled out and were replaced with a mixture of what appeared to be rodent remains. The dead animals were also cut into pieces, like a blender had decided to do some work in pest control.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Today, I stuffed some dolls full of dead rats I put in the blender._

_I'm wondering if, maybe, there really is something wrong with me._

The dolls still smiled, unaware of what Atemu had done to them.

...

...

...

Or, perhaps, they were simply blissfully content, on the fact that they were never alive... never in pain...

* * *

Chapter 6: Goblins

...

"Why are people so... unpleasant?" Atemu was sitting in his basement, sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He was in his musing position, knees bent, hand curled near his chin.

"I don't know." Trapped in an elaborate torture device, strapped to the wall behind him, was a man with red eyes, glasses, and tri-colored hair, held back in a ponytail. Atemu sat on the wall opposite of him, looking at the man. The torture device that he was contained within had many types of blades ready to rip him apart... It was beautiful and appaling all at once.

Atemu stood, walking slowly closer to the man.

"**Honestly**, it's so difficult to truly **care** about so many things without, first, knowing the answers to some of the most fundamental, mind ravaging questions! How can one possibly respect the **existence** of someting, people in this case, when that something seems to **DEFY** respect? They do such trivial things, and find amusement, even up to so-called "maturity", in the incessant treatment of their **own** kind."

His mind was questioning everything today. Maybe Atemu could find some answers today as well

"That's a very general statement." The victim felt somewhat compelled to clarify this problem within the man's mind, if but only a little. "Not all people are the way you describe them to be."

It was pretty interesting, this basement, Atemu's victim mused. There were paintings on either wall to his sides, paintings of an eye. The eyes seemed to long for answers. What answers could they be provided if the eyes had no mouth to speak them with?

Atemu smiled to himself. "Hmm... Yes, but keep in mind; It's possible that I'm **quite** horrendously insane."

He began to walk closer to the man. "That's the fuck of it; You know, the old thing about the crazy person who never** knows** they're crazy. It could just be an imperceptible shifting of accepted realities. It's all **really** interesting."

The victim was calm. "Yes... Yes it is. But I don't suppose that your, um, **_current _**reality would allow you to let me **go**, would it?"

The lunatic was close. Maybe, if the victim was lucky...

"No. I don't think so."

"I see." So much for that plan. "Well, could you, at_ least_, loosen these restraints some? This hurts **quite** a bit. **Very** painful."

Atemu held in hands in fist, in front of his chin, as if yearning for understanding in this new, fucked up reality. "Think of the sensation as reassurance that you are not dead yet. What you are feeling is life in you! I would hate to lessen that for you. I will take you from one extreme to the other. I would never deprive you of this; your final awareness."

Maybe Atemu wasn't as crazy as he had thought; Perhaps...

The victim's eyebrow rose. "That's very nice of you." Looking down, thinking of something to at least prolong his life by a few moments, he asked:

"Could you tell me what it was, **exactly**, that I **did **to you? What I **said**? I mean, up until I awoke here, I've never **met** you. It's one of those nagging questions a person gets before being **torn apart** by, um, whatever this thing is."

Well, Atemu didn't expect that. His finger went to his chin, in a pondering stance. "Mmm... what did you do? You know, I can't really say. Nothing, I guess." Was his killing getting that pointless... without a real purpose...

"But you **are** a person," Atemu reasoned to his victim, "and I can't say I'm fond of that. My days are less that enjoyable because of people. You will be the effigy I burn, infused with all the traits that make them the detestable little goblins they are. You won't really burn, though; ripped to strips is more accurate."

This brought a thought to the soon-to-be-ripped-to-strips man.

"But** you're** a person. Why don't you kill **yourself**?"

Atemu mentally sighed. "Trust me, I **know** what self-loathing is, but to **kill** myself? That would put a damper on my search for answers. Not at all productive. Beside, I've become increasingly doubtful as to whether or not I **can** die at all. But let's not get into **that**."

"Okayyy." Strange conversation, but at least the victim was still alive. He looked down at his captor.

"What if I'm **not** like all those goblin people? You just **randomly** picked **me** out, when you could've taken someone more **deserving**. You could've picked one of those **street performers** who impersonate robots and make that **_irritating_** wheezy whistle noise."

Atemu looked up at the man, regret in his eyes. The man was right. "I thought of that, but I wasn't in the mood to go look for one; I just wanted to get back home."

Atemu's voice was full of regret, yet not whiny like some goblins' voices are. His left hand was over his curled right hand, apologetic. His thin frame and apologetic appearance made him look so small, so vulnerable.

"I probably **could** have done better because you do seem like a nice person. I'm sorry." Atemu's mouth settled into a pout and the nice man smiled.

"Thank you, that's very kind. By the way, my name's Edgar. Edgar Vargas."

Atemu smiled and bowed enough for his upper back to curve. "Pleased to meet you, Edgar, I am Johnny C., but, seeing as how we are sharing this intimate moment and all, you can me '_Nny_.'"

* * *

Now, dear readers, if you have never read JtHM, you shall now learn how to say "Nny".

* * *

"Is that with a "K", like in 'knee cap'?" Edgar asked, curious.

"No," Atemu said, bending his arms to stretch with his hands on the back of his neck, "but it's pronounced the same."

* * *

Yes, now you know how to say Johnny's nickname. Ooh, here comes a dramatic plot twist.

* * *

"**Ok**, well then! Does this mean I can **go** now? Because, and I mean _**NO**_ offense by this, I **would** like to go."

Atemu turned and walked away from the man, but only a short distance from where he had started out. He stratched his leg with the heel of his boot. He seemed... shameful, regretful, of letting someone down.

"Oh... Oh, no, I'm **still** going to **kill **you. Though you **are** my bestest, bestest friend in the room, currently, dire circumstances require me to end your life. I haven't the time to find anyone else, and I **really** need more blood."

Edgar now noticed a drain below him, some dried red substance along the edge of it. "Blood? You need my **blood**?"

Atemu walked up to the drain below his friend, looking solemnly upon it. He knelt down, his left foot and right knee keeping him balanced. He laid his hand on the drain, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. "Not yours specifically, but, yes, I do need some **blood**, not for **myself**, no; I'm not particularly fond of **any** body fluid..."

He looked up to meet Edgar's eyes. "There is a **wall** in a room on one of the **upper** levels. You're **underground** right now; I found these lower rooms when I came here, as wll as more devices like the one you're in. But anyhow, if I don't keep '**painting**' the wall, it goes soft, and **something** from the other side begins to **push** through. My curiosity is not _so_ much that I would find out what that '**thing**' is. So, you see, I **_CAN'T_** wait any longer."

"I ask you, once again, to **please** reconsider this. You can **let me go** and I-" Edgar was cut off as Atemu gripped his head.

**_"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT!! JUST SHUT UP!! I HAVE NO CHOICE! SAVE YOUR NOISE FOR LATER!!"_** Why... why... His head hurt; Atemu felt like crying apathetically. The head-voices just wouldn't shut the fuck up...

Edgar hung his head. "I see."

"You know," Atemu said, taking one step closer to Edgar, having been standing in the middle of the floor, gripping his head. "You're not exactly reacting the way I'd expect a person in your situation to react! Death usually has a much more profound impact on a person. Where is your **fear**!"

"I would rather **not** die," Edgar explained to the man he now noticed was somewhat of a doppelganger to him if he had seen the resemblance between them. "But I don't seem to have much say in the matter. **But**, I'm also not like you; I'm not clouded. I have **no** family, **no** friends, really; **Nothing**. But I **do** have faith; You know, God Ra and all that. A heavenly afterlife for me and a hellish underworld for you. So **_fuck_** fear."

Edgar raised his head to look at the ceiling. "I **have nothing** to fear."

Atemu looked at him, amazed. His expression became full of rage... jealously... envy. The maniac threw his arms down. "I envy your conviction.

A 'klik' was heard and Edgar saw red.

Glasses were shattered and blood flowed in a beautiful explosion of color, red overpowering the nonexisting colors that were in the room. Atemu stared, not unfazed by Edgar's death, but not effected all the same.

His head hung down, to gaze at the large pool of blood that was beginning to go down the drain. Atemu turned around to walk upstairs.

Atemu had come to a revelation.

"Well, **that **did nothing for me."

END

* * *

Yuki: I absolutely love Edgar from JtHM.

Anika: Go Johnny! Yay! :D

Atemu: Well... that's interestingly strange.

Yami: Please review... Squee!


	7. Things that Make Noise

Yuki: Two chapters in one day! *takes a Tic-Tac*

Anika: You're on VIOLENT DRUGS, Yuki! No wonder you want to keep typing!

Yuki: Go look on my deviantart account. I drew Yami as Squee!

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Random Victims - as themselves

Warning: This is more of a pointless murder chapter. There was one of this before the suicide chapter, but there wasn't a lot of dialogue and I am really bad at describing full scenes that can only be comprehended by seeing the pictures. So yeah...

* * *

Chapter 7: Things That Make Noise

---

A woman sat on a crate in one of the basements of house 777. She had chains around her neck and around her wrists. She was crying.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't kill me. I don't wanna die. I'm too young. I'm too attractive. There's still so many rejects out there I haven't made fun of yet. Pleease. Let me go. I'll do anything. I swear. I'll even be nice to you."

She tacked on another feeble: "Please?"

---

A man was upside down in another room. Let him threaten and explain what he's going through.

**_"YOU LITTLE FUCK!! As soo as I get out of this straight jacket, pull these nails out of my feet, and get down from the ceiling, I'm gonna kick your ass bloody, you skinny little faggot! Yeah, I can tell you're a fag cuz you're skinny! You're gonna DIE!!"_**

Don't worry. He's not talking to you, reader.

---

Another person in another room, trapped in a box, only their hand in the 'safety' of outside with a hole as its escape.

"**Oh, God!! _LET ME OUT OF HERE!! I'LL BE DIFFERENT!_** I'll be good to people. I can make things better. I admit, I was an asshole. I'm sorry for everything! Oh please let this crazy bastard buy that load of bullshit!"

_'Shit! I just said that out loud, didn't I?'_

Some scurrying noises were heard. **_"AAAAGH!! THE RATS! THE RATS!!"_**

---

'Such amusing fiction, these stories they tell.' Atemu was upstairs, able to hear everything from his underground tunnels and basements.

'It always comes to this. If they really had a desire to live, they would've been more aware of how easy it is to die, would've chosen their actions more wisely. In these moments, you can tell they're not regretting having hurt you. They regret doing it to your face.'

'They get so loud.'

'They make so much noise.' Atemu smiled, snickering silently. 'I try to wait until I'm out of the room before I start laughing.'

'... A blur...'

---

A man, tied up and blindfolded. "NOOO!! NOOO!! NOOO!"

---

'... of sweating...'

---

Another tied up person. "I PROMISE! I PROMISE!!"

---

'... screaming...'

---

A man. "C'MON THEN!! DO IT! YEAH!! YA'COWARD!! YOU WON'T YOU CAN'T!! I KNOW YOU WON'T!! AAAAGH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

---

'... crying...'

---

A young woman. "Nnng... Why? I was only playing."

---

'... human drama'

---

A party clown. "EEEK!! IT WASN'T WATER!! IT WAS LITTLE PAPER BITS!!"

---

An eye. -crying-

---

A mouth: "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

---

A victim: "Please..."

---

'Hee. Hee.' Atemu looked at the door to his basement behind him. 'But, every once in a while, they say things that sound like words. They make me thing about what I'm doing.'

...

...

...

'The noises make me uncomfortable.'

---

An ax swinging.

'So uncomfortable that...'

A knife swinging as well. A hammer smashing. A saw blade flying.

'Sometimes...'

A meat cleaver - 'I wonder...' - and a machete.

---

An unrecognizable corpse was in the bathtub, limbs in the wrong directions.

Bloody garden tools and knifes were in the sink, waiting their turn.

Atemu sat on the lid of the toilet, a damp rag and bloody hand saw in either hand.

'Why I just don't get myself a pair of earplugs.'

* * *

Yuki: Wow, I had fun.

Anika: I love that line 'The noise make me uncomfortable'. X)

Atemu: 8D So insane I am. Review or I'z will killz you.


	8. RESPECT!

Yuki: Something is seriously wrong with me!

Anika: Three chapters in one day! (July 10, 2009 - date for Yuki's record book)

YUI: You can see some of Edgar's teaching in Johnny's behavior, I think, in this chapter.

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Die-ary - as itself

Victim chick - Rebecca Hawkins (cuz I don't really like her XP

Warning: This is more of a pointless murder chapter. It also kind of goes with the 'do unto others as thou wouldst like they do unto you' lesson, or RESPECT, chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: RESPECT!

---

"Please! Let me go! Oh, God! Pleease, just let me go! I promise I won't call the police!!!" A young woman, pretty, attractive, was trapped in a straight jacket, her ankles tied together, her body against the wall.

Atemu grit his teeth. "How lovely you are. So lovely in my straight jacket, though the bloodstains do clash with your lipstick. No matter... you are beautiful."

Rebecca, appalled, gaped at the maniac that captured her and put her in this stupid jacket.

Atemu turned to face her. "It hurts me to look at you."

Rebecca fell over onto her side, sobbing. "Why are you doing this!? I don't even know you!! I just want to go home!! Oh, God!! My mascara's RUNNING!!" Black tears made their place on the floor.

Atemu stalked towards her, and Rebecca stopped crying enough to go back up towards the wall.

"Shut up!! You know me!! Remember?! I was walking downtown that night!" Atemu was so angry, bent down at her level to look her in the eye, to prove her wrong. "You were with your friends at the vile little cafe! I passed by and you all **LAUGHED** at me!! _Yess?!!_ **_YESS!?!_**"

"You must really know me if you can laugh at me!! Funny thing is, I've never met you before! Maybe you can let me in on what you thought was so funny!! Do you remember?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"Or maybe," Atemu sneered as he stood back up. "'Pretty' people, like you, and your high little friends don't remember people like me. The ones you make fun of for lack of anything better to do! My pain amuses you, does it?" He looked menacing, especially with all the dolls hanging from the ceiling with nooses around their necks.

Atemu grabbed a scythe. **_"How is it you're so beautiful, and so fucking ugly inside!! You know it wouldn't take much to make you outside look like you inside!! Heh!! I could just chop your brain out! It doesn't deserve such a pretty body!!!"_**

Rebecca was on her side again, a bit farther from the wall behind her this time. A 'claang!!' resounded as the scythe's blade embedded itself in the floor a few inches in front of her.

"But I won't!" Atemu said, standing in front of Rebecca, hands out as if looking for words. "I'm better than that. Your shit is hidden in good looks, but I can smell it!"

He thought of his own appearance. "I'm not so nice to look at, but INSIDE... inside I'm... I'm... uh..."

* * *

Atemu is totally sexy!!! What, is he insa- Oh... Never mind

* * *

Swishing through the air, the scythe went right through the roof of Rebecca's mouth and out of the top of her head with a 'hnngkk!!!' that Atemu enjoyed.

Rebecca was now 'nailed' to the wall of Atemu's room, blood trails traveling down the wall to gather together at the floor.

Atemu was on his stomach, on the floor, writing in his die-ary.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Today I learned, that on the inside,_

_I'm pretty fuckin' ugly._

* * *

Yuki: My neck hurts. The JtHM comic I'm reading in on Google Books and it hurts my neck because it's one of those on comic pages that you would have to turn the book on its side. OW!

Anika: You know what? I think she's going to write another one.

Atemu: O.o Damn.

Yugi: Review! I'm in the next chapter! 8D Yay!


	9. Happiness Lost

Yuki: O_O

Anika: Still zoned out from the party last night? (7/11)

Yuki: O_O

Cast: (order of appearance)

_Nail Bunny_ - as himself (to be explained in later chapters or in Naraku no Chibi Neko)

Johnny C. - Atemu

**Mr. Eff** - as himself (to be explained in later chapters or in Naraku no Chibi Neko)

_**Psycho Doughboy**_ - as himself (same)

Devi D. - Yugi

Lady with psychic fat - Miho

Warning: ROMANCE! VIOLENCE! ...beware...

* * *

Chapter 9: Happiness Lost

---

_"Be nice to your friend, Johnny."_

"Of course, Bunny, why would I hurt Devi?"

_"You never know-"_

**"You piece of low-lying dung! Nny, you know you will never be happy!"**

**_"Let him enjoy tonight! Let him immortalize the time he has!"_**

---

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Go die in that plane crash!"

"I'm not going to die in a plane crash!"

_**"MY FAT NEVER LIES!"**_

Yugi opened the door to walk out of his apartment building. There stood his date for tonight.

"Hi, Devi." Yugi smiled.

"Hey, Nny."

---

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Yugi sat on the roof of Atemu's little fucked up car, looking down at the other who was half-lying, half-leaning on the hood of the car. "But I'm glad I **can't **relate. Heh-heh."

"It is kind of funny," Atemu answered. His boot heels were digging into the dirt, as to keep him propped up. "In a fucked up kind of way."

"How long **has** it been since you drew?" The man's legs were brought up close to his chest, his eyes looking down at the other in interest.

"Aside from stick figures, I can't even remember..." He looked up at the starry sky, anxiety in his features. "And what I do remember, I can't even relate to."

Atemu sat up, his right leg hanging off of the hood of his car, his left one bent so the bottom of his boot was balanced on the beat up metal hood. A serious look adorned his face. "You think that if you stopped doing something that defined you as a person, that maybe, you cease to be that person?"

Yugi looked up at the stars. "I dunno. That's a lot of 'that's."

"No, come on. I'm being serious."

Yugi gasped, as he thought that his date was kidding. He shifted to where his right foot hung down to touch the hood of the car, and his left foot was against the windshield.

"Okay... sorry. Serious time begins... **NOW! **Okay, if I have this right, what you're describing isn't so much of a creative block, as it is a creative re-routing." The male he spoke to had an insightful, if crazed, look on his face.

"Oooh... I like that."

"So... Where is it being re-routed to?" Atemu was silent for a few moments before answering. He stood in front on his car, crossed his ankles, and laid his hands on the fucked up metal surface of the vehicle.

"What do you think you would do if you couldn't paint anymore?"

Yugi smiled."Ha! That's not even a possibility." He rested his body with the use of his arms as supporting him on the roof of the car.

"I figure my work is all I've got. If I stopped painting, I'd just cease to exist. My every life function exists solely to make sure I have enough strength to get the images out of my head. So it's either immunity, or DEATH!!" His date turned around to look at him, a crazed, wondering look adorning his face.

"Or maybe you'd turn into some hideous, madness plagued lunatic bent of performing ghoulishly obscene acts of murder from which there is no conceivable redemption." Yugi smiled.

"NOPE!"

"damn... so that's just me, huh?" Atemu crouched down, talking to himself.

"What?"

"Nuthin..." Atemu leaned back again on the hood of the car. "The fix is probably pretty obvious. Maybe I just need to stand back, look at the situation from a new perspective. That kinda shit."

"Maybe not." Yugi desired for someone to understand him. It seemed like Atemu was the right person for the job, and he would help him in return.

"I mean, look out at that city. Looks nice enough when you look at it from this far out. Get down there and all the horrible details start coming out. People... like blemishes on some sad, concrete organism." His voice seemed darker when he finished his small rant. "A closer look into what's wrong with you might scare the shit outta you." Yugi sighed and breathed in the night air, the coolness refreshing to his lungs.

* * *

Okay, the preceding part was from I Feel Sick, Jhonen Vasquez's story about Devi. The next part is from JtHM #2, but both parts are about the same date.

* * *

"It's so pretty when you're looking down on it."

"Yes, it is. It's an amazing illusion."

"Beautiful." Yugi looked down at his date. "Would you like to go to your place?"

The taller male smiled and turned to look at the violet-eyed boy. "Yes."

At the house of the homicidal maniac himself, house 777, the pair sat on either side of the lonely couch in the sparsely decorated living room.

"I **really **enjoyed tonight, Nny; really." Yugi smiled and looked at his date. "We should've done this **sooner!** Why** didn't** we do this sooner? I mean, we've known each other for, what, about three months now? And this is the first time we've ever, actually, been out **together!** What would you have done if I had **never** asked you out?"

"I would have been happy just to go to the bookstore and seeing you there. I **always **like doing that." Atemu looked truly thoughtful and definite in his answer.

"But you **have** to admit: Tonight was fun. The conversation, the movie, and that view! Looking down on all the people who deserve to be looked down on. **FUN!**" Yugi's smile was sincere and was constant, even after Atemu stood up off of the couch.

"Yeah, it was very nice; completely. I love Brazil: Gilliam is God. Um... Devi?"

"Yyess?" Atemu turned to Yugi, questioning in his eyes.

"Why did you ask me out? Why did you want to go out with me?" Atemu truly didn't know for what reason Yugi would ask him out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not fishing for compliments or anything like that. I just mean, well, I want to know why you thought of me."

"It's simple; I **like** you. I enjoy our talks when you come visit me at the bookstore. I like you for **all** those reasons people ask a person out for. **There**, I've said **my** thing. Now I trust your thoughts run along the same lines. If not, then I'll just awkward and leave, quietly, after** killing** you." Both beings in the room glared at each other, their thoughts clouded...

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" and so on... Both laughed to their hearts' content at the sick humor they adored.

"Aahhhm. Yeah." Atemu caught his breath, a pleasant smile on his face, gazing at Yugi. "This is strange. What do I say? You are **beautiful**, I mean... **God**, I'm so completely **happy**, right now. You've made me **happy**." These emotions felt so new to Atemu, he wanted them to last... so did Yugi.

"Good," he said, leaning in, "then let's **both **be happy." Atemu laced his fingers together, new to this kind of situation, but ready to try and participate with the woman on the other side of his couch.

Both young adults closed their eyes, leaning closer to each other, waiting for only fulfilling moment in both of their lives.

**"Yes! Yes! Happiness! I'm happy!"** Atemu's eyes snapped open as he stood up, walking away from the couch and Yugi...

"**Nny!** Where are you going!? **Nny!!**" The only answer that Yugi got was the slamming of Nny's door to his room.

___"**Happinesss? Beautiful happinessss. Ahhhhh, yesss, so RARE. So lovely like the beautiful and the dreaming moon..." **_Mr. Fuck stood to the right of the broken mirror in Atemu's room, the devilish smile seeming wider on his face. ___**"A rapturous alien sky after the oppressive shit-smear of clouds has broken; True pleazzure. Ssmile and FEEL it!!"**_

Atemu's other headvoice, Psycho Doughboy, on the opposite side of the mirror, opposed the other's words.

"**Mr. Fuck lies Johnny! No love, no happiness, NO MOON!! Nothing for you!! I speak the only truth! UNTAINTED KNOWLEDGE! Listen to m..." **He was cut off.

"Shut the **FUCK **up, Psycho Doughboy!! I'm in **NO **mood for a depression!!"

___"**YESSSSSSSSSS!! GO, NNY! Don't let the beautiful moon set!!! Capture it!! Freeze it! Forever in time with never losing it to another day!!"**_

Atemu stood taking in the words and grabbing some things off of the desk the mirror rested on.

"**Nny**!?" Yugi's voice made the maniac look to his door with his peripheral vision.

"Oh, there you... are." Yugi opened the door of the room, looking at Atemu, who seemed to have come to some deep resolution.

"**Nny**?" He saw something shiny, something metal. "**Nny**, what are you doing?"

"**Immortalizing the moment**." There Atemu stood, his smiley knives in both hands, ready to spread some mayhem.

Yugi's thoughts:_ 'Suddenly, being out with a guy who dumps in his pants seems **reeeeeally** nice._'

"Umm..." Yugi looked for a way out of this situation... perhaps with words. "**Look**, I had a **really** nice time tonight, but I'm sort of sensing a **downward** shift, so I'll be leaving now."

"**No**!" Atemu couldn't let Yugi leave... he couldn't lose the moon, the beautiful moon... "**You don't understand; I'm happy!! I can't let you go. We've begun something lovely and, as with all things that start, it, inevitably, ends! The beginning is always so fine**!!"

The man crossed his arms, the knives still eager. "But decay soon follows. A degeneration into the tired old situation. The rot sets in. This way, There is only the beauty of the start." He began to creep closer to the beautiful moon, **his **moon, his Yugi.

"Shit!! Stay away!! I'm leaving and I don't want you coming **near** me!!" Yugi tried to turn the doorknob frantically as he kept his eyes on the man he once felt a connection to.

"I can't let you leave, Devi." The homicidal maniac spoke with a smile. "I want you, **always** in my mind. Happiness is such a **rare** thing." His arms crossed in front of him, his hands level with his shoulders. "I can't recall a bad memory for **any** of the others. They were **ALL** beautiful! All of them!! And now **YOU**!!"

**"THEM?!!!" **Yugi was now in a panic, as Atemu kept approaching him slowly, as he gave away the fact that there had been more than one victim. "God, how many?! OH, FUCK!! GET THE **HELL** AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T **TOUCH ****ME**!!"

As Yugi turned his attention back to the door, Atemu's voice dropped to a half-whisper, half-spoken voice. "**Please**, be silent before you say something to spoil the mood."

Yugi turned the knob on the door halfway before Yugi ran to her, brandishing his knives. Atemu flew up in the air as a boot made contact with the center of his face, his knives clattering to the wooden floor. After kicking him, Yugi punched before he could fully regain his balance. Atemu fell to the floor, blood pouring from the earilier blows to the head. The younger male grabbed him by the back of his head, by his hair, and dragged him close enough to his desk to smash his face into the already cracked, now destroyed, mirror.

The doughboys went flying off of the wooden structure.

Atemu's head made a loud CRACK as his jaw hit the desk. Outside, Yugi, running for his life, panted to keep the energy from the adrenaline in his body.

Inside house 777, Atemu had fallen to the floor, glass decorating the wooden planks that the man's fingers twitched upon. Blood gathered in a beautiful, red pool to the right side of Atemu's head.

Witty closing remarks have been replaced by massive head trauma and severe hemorrhaging.

_"Johnny, that was SO rude of you."_

* * *

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: DOUGHBOYS!

Yugi: I kicks butt!

Atemu: Wow, I am so weak and emotional.

Yami: Read and review!


	10. JtSM 2

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: Welcome another chapter of JtSM (the 'S' is for suicidal)

Yuki: I saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince last night (7-14/15)! SQUEE!

EDIT: I am finishing this up on July 21. My b-day was on the 19th and I am getting JtHM and Squee in the mail on the 23rd. 8D That means quicker updates and some chapters of Yami's life as a kid with the neglectful assholes that he calls his parents.

EDIT: Today (7/28) is a slow day. I have the task of doing my mom's homework for her. Why? My mom doesn't have time. That is her excuse for dumping her homework on me. AH! I got JtHM on the 23rd and Squee! yesterday. Yay!

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Random guy I will call Bob - as himself

Warning: VIOLENCE! ...beware...

* * *

Chapter 10: JtSM - 2:15 AM

---

Atemu ran over to the local 24/7 after feeling the sudden wanting of snacks._ 'Mmmm. Mmmmm. YUM!!!' _

After running inside the small convenience store, the maniac went straight for the snack aisle, grabbing a bag of Señor Salsa chips, the slogan 'You'll pee fire!' declared 'proudly' on the bag.

'Thirsty!!' With that thought, Atemu turned directly to the Brainfreezy machine, a magical slushy creator.

_**BRAINFREEZY**_

_Frosty Peanut_ **Cherry Doom** Icy Ham

Atemu bounded over to the magical machine. "Mmm! Cherry freezy!! I smile!!!" Had you seen the maniac smile gleefully as he walked and grabbed a 24/7 cup, you would've mistaken him for a child on Christmas or his birthday. It was one of those innocent moments of happiness. One of those moments that he didn't have any opportunity to enjoy.

Atemu stood in front of the machine, paying no mind to the sign next to it, which stated **'Pull gently. Oh... Oh, Yeah. That's good.'**.The machine fizzed as Nny gently pulled down the handle for his cherry-flavored slushy. None appeared into his cup.

"Excuse me," Atemu said, turning to the cashier, 'Bob' according to his nametag. "There's something wrong with the Brainfreezy Machine."

Bob mentally sighed. "Nothing's wrong. We turn them off after 2 a.m."

Atemu turned his head away, as did the cashier. "Oh." He mumbled, a tear escaping his eye. His freezy forgotten, Atemu began to walk towards the exit. "That that's it. No stopping it now. I'm going to kill myself. Yes."

When Atemu was in front of the pay counter, he stopped. Bob looked up. Atemu took his chance. "**_And I'm taking you with me, you self-appointed beverage dictator!!_**"

"Get back! I have a gun." Bob was sweating slightly, pushed up against the wall by the maniac. He didn't notice the teen's hand under the counter.

"You mean **this** one?" Atemu held up the gun in his right hand. "Under the counter; not a very smart place to hide a gun. Now, I want you to know that I hate these things, and only touch them for really important things; mainly myself."

"The world would be so much nicer if people only used guns on themselves." Atemu cocked the gun, the metal piece 'kliking' in preparation for its job.

"_**Then don't shoot me! C'mon, man! It's only a brainfreezy! It's not worth killing anyone!!**_" Bob was screaming for his life, not knowing if the lunatic would let him live.

_**"YOU HOLE!!**__** That's just part of it!! A minor lump in a sea of SHIT!! And I'm sick of this!"**_ Atemu held the gun to the side of his head. "_**Let's go!**_"

"Wait!" Bob, the idiotic asshole that he was, tried again to live. "I'll just trn the machine back on!! It'll only take a few minutes, and you can have a freezy for FREE!!"

"_**NO!**_" Atemu was now pissed off. Why could no one understand his problems?!?! "**The moment's gone! It's memory!! I wanted it THEN! Now I'll just have the memory of yet another thing I didn't get! Another hope unfulfilled! And that fuckin' freezy was just a reminder of_ EVERYTHING! That familiar disappointment_!!** It's just not nice."

"Then just kill yourself! Don't kill me!!"

"Here's the deal, my friend." Atemu pointed the gun at the lowly cashier, eyes closing slightly in anxiety. "I'm alone. Any happiness in my life is only a brief prelude to the tiresome descents into levels of hell even a convenience store clerk could never imagine!! I don't want to die like I've lived. I want a companion in this."

Atemu righted his grip on the handgun. "So put on a happy face. Let's make this pleasant."

"Stop!!" Bob screamed, the idiot that he was. "The cameras! The security cameras have seen you! If you kill me, you'll get caught! Ha!" He smiled. Atemu looked up, the fish-eye lens sparkling slightly at him. He smiled a classic villain smile.

"Now **that** would be something, though it's not likely." He pointed at the cashier. "You see, I **never** get caught. Not even if I tried. I don't think it's possible, but let's not get into **that**." (A/N: There's a part in the comic that's just gross, so I won't write that down.)

"And with those last words." The maniac positioned his gun. "We depart."

The cashier had no time to think as a bullet exploded through the right side of his head, pieces of flesh, bone, and gray matter spreading everywhere. Blood splattered onto Atemu's face and sweater, the white and black stripes of the fabric accepting the red that came onto them.

"Wait up," the teen said, looking down at the dead man. "I'm right behind you." He held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Clik!

...

What?

_CLIK!_

_...  
_

WHAT?!

_**CLIK!**_

"Whuh?" Atemu's heart picked up, pounding rapidly in agitation. "**SHIT!** Only **ONE** bullet?! And I used it on somebody **ELSE?!** Damn! Oh, damn! Oh, damn! Oh..." His attention wavered once crimson eyes found a new prize.

"_**OH, WOW**_!!" Atemu's spirits lifted, seeing another cherry drink. "Fiz-wiz!! Cherry Fiz-wiz!! I didn't know they had Fiz-wiz!! _**WHEEE-HEE!!**_"

Cash and change was thrown over the counter to Bob's corpse as Atemu ran out of the 24/7, soda in his arms.

* * *

Atemu sat at his drawing desk, an unfinished Happy Noodle Boy comic in front of him. He turned away from his mirror, the back on his seat under his folded hands.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I stared, motionless, before the mirror. As always,  
I stayed until I'm convinced that there is no glass, nothing,  
separating me from the room I see on the other side._

_I imagine that everything is different.  
Over there. Better. There are people,  
in that world, who I would like._

Atemu reached out to the mirror, to go to that world. He felt hopeful...

_But, like always, my hand hits that glass._

_I know that if I'd only waited just one more second..._

_Shit._

He sat in silence until his mind thought of a solution to this problem.

_I'm gonna go kill a party clown._

* * *

Yuki: Kay, I started this forever ago. I typed it up twice (in a better style), but circumstances kept me from saving it. (HATE THE WORLD!)

Anika: Such angst.

Atemu: Review or I will make you read my HNB comics!

Happy Noodle Boy: HOLY PIG-SHIT, BATMAN! Lick at my decaying flesh of beans!

Yami: O.o... Okay. I'm back in two chapters! Review this or I'll die!


	11. The Cafe

8/2/09 - 17 days till school starts

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: We have pictures of Psycho Doughboy, Mr. Eff, and the Reverend on deviantArt. SQUEE!

Yami: Yes? Am I in this chapter?

Yuki: Mm-no. The next one.

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

**Mr. Eff - as himself**

Victims - as themselves

Warning: VIOLENCE! ...beware...

* * *

Chapter 11: The Cafe

---

**I miss your smile, Nny**.

"What is there to smile about?"

**So much -It's all in the perception, friend- and I am your friend, NOT like that depressing piece of styrofoam you've been listening to so much.**

"You're going to tell me to enjoy the way things are going? To enjoy the loss of friends; Of comfort? I'm sorry, but I fail to see the fun in being lonely all the time. And, you know, you're just a piece of styrofoam, too."

**Yes, but I'm your friend.**

"Hmm..."

**You've lost focus on yourself, lost too much strength to things you felt affection for. Pain too much attention to people you KNEW would disappoint. You know what they are!! Don't expect ANYTHING but nasty irritation from anyone you didn't create.**

"Maybe. Well, yes, this mood has grown pretentiously heavy. Maybe I SHOULD just try to enjoy things."

**YES!! Do exactly that! You're alive for NOW! Why waste your existence mimicking the Dead!? So enjoy!!**

"Yes." Silence. "But you know, I'll only go back to my previous mood. Eventually, it always happens like that."

**WELL, HURRY THEN!! PLAY WHILE YOU CAN STILL APPRECIATE IT!!**

"Okay! I think I'll go out! That should be interesting. Yes. In fact..."

Atemu got his CD player, headphones, and backpack of joy.

_'I'm smiling already.'_

* * *

Atemu walked down the sidewalk in the city. He whistled, listening to _Ode to Joy_. As he walked by Cafe le Prick, a man sitting outside called him over.

"Hey, do you have a cigarette?"

Atemu, being mildly polite (compared to his standards), answered him. "No, I don't smoke." As he walked away, the maniac's highly sensitive asshole detecting gland was still functioning.

"Did you hear that?" asked the smoker to his friend. "Pussies don't smoke."

Atemu turned around, doubt in his mind. After a few moments, he came to a conclusion.

"I was just going to pass this place by, in favor of the danceclub up the street. I'll do the club tomorrow." Atemu said this to the smokers and walked into the cafe.

He looked around the restaurant, recognizing some people there while they ate, ordered, and gossiped. Atemu grabbed a chair and pulled it to the middle of the cafe. He stood on his poor excuse for a soap box.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He took off his backpack and held it by the shoulder straps in his right hand. "I am presently unsure as to how to separate those of you who have fed my growing distaste for mankind, from those who, thus far, have not."

"However," Atemu continued, pulling a knife out of his backpack and making sure his head phones, "It is with far more certainly that I know such a problem will NOT be factored in to what I will share with ALL of you, here, tonight."

---

"YOU TRIED TO TRIP ME ONCE!!" Atemu cried, cutting off a man's head.

---

A woman now had about eight knives in her mouth that had cut through her skull and attached her to the wall behind her. With a severed hand, Atemu pointed to her.

"You thought I was rude to you so you told your boyfriend to beat me up!!"

---

"Your lazy eye disturbs me!!!" A man lost his eye as he was kicked in the head bloodily.

---

A man and a woman had a hook in their face as Atemu giddily yelled to them, "SMILES, EVERYBODY! **SMILES!!**"

---

"You bitch about equal treatment as a human being, but you and your friend laugh at the way I look!" A person had their right hand partially cut in half and a butcher knife in their head.

---

A knife was stabbed through the back of a man's head and exited through his mouth. "_**I HATE YOUR TIE!!**_"

---

"Quit trying to bring back bellbottoms!" Atemu screamed, two lower legs and feet in his hands. A woman screamed and kicked her leg stumps around.

---

"Blow your nose, you pig!!" The maniac screamed as he jammed a knife through a man's neck, blood spraying.

---

"You reacted to verbal abuse by degenerating into a submissive dork!!" A nerdy looking man had his tongue cut and was bleeding profusely.

Sadly, Beethoven generally has this effect.

---

In the men's restroom, a man in a stall, who had accused someone of putting shit in his pants, was out of paper. His date for tonight, Devi, was probably leaving the conjoined restaurant.

"Um... Could somebody give me some toilet paper!?!"

"**You should've checked before you went!!!**" A black box was thrown into his stall. It was a bomb.

Atemu ran out of the men's room, closing his eyes as the room exploded.

He panted once he was back in the cafe.

"Look, he's stopping!!" a man yelled.

"Maybe he's realizing the horrors he's just committed!!!" A woman with glasses screamed the obviously insane.

"No... No, the CD's skipping..." Atemu held a hand to his headphones, waiting for his music to work. The CD player even had shock protection. Oh, well... "Wait... Wait... Okay, there it goes."

A man's head hit the woman with glasses, knocking her to the floor.

"You think you're cook because you work at a cafe!!" Atemu yelled, hitting an employee with a coffee mug.

With a hammer, Atemu hit a person's eye socket, blood spraying as he said, "_**YOU HAVE COOTIES!!**_ heh... no I just kid."

As Atemu stood on the remains of his victims, he spoke to the survivors. "And so, irritants, it is with this that I leave you. You are spared so that you can think of what it really is to live in a world that engenders a pain for which there is NO comfort. Here is your product! You have the rest of your lives to think of this." He walked backwards towards the exit.

And I suggest you think quickly for a long life is never a guarantee." After making sure he had all of his things that he wanted, Atemu ran out of the cafe, waiting for his fun and music to be climactic.

The survivors in the restaurant looked at the maniac's backpack that he had left behind. A detonator was inside of it.

Three seconds...

Two...

One...

BEEP

The whole cafe exploded. As Atemu bounded away from the restaurant, the music on his headphones got louder AND THE CHORUS SWELLED!!!

END

* * *

Yuki: Love this one. Makes me love the song Ode to Joy by the composer Beethoven.

Anika: Yay!

Atemu: Review!

Yami: I'm in the next chapter. YAY!!!


	12. A Bad Person

8/10/09 - 9 days till school starts

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: Yami is back in this one.

Yami: SQUEE!

Yuki: This is also contains some foreshadowing stuff... Here we go.

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

Squee - Yami

Shmee - as himself

Pedophile - as his sick self

Elderly woman - as herself (she's an OC, bear with me)

Warning: VIOLENCE! Pedophilia! PHILOSOPHY! OOCness (in Johnny's mood)

* * *

Chapter 12: A Bad Person

---

An ordinary day at the mall, for everyone except little Yami.

"Mom!" He looked around, clutching his pyromania-cal teddy bear. "Mom." Yami remembered how she was earlier.

_Flashback_

_"Little boy, what are you doing in my house?" Yami looked up from his writing notebook._

_"It's me, Mom. Your son."_

_"Oh. Well, I'm going to the mall, little boy. Since my son is in the army, would you like to go with me?"_

_"All right."_

_End Flashback_

"Hello, little boy." Yami turned around to see a rather tall man with glasses, dressed up ordinarily. "You look _lost_. Are you lost?"

"Um... My mom - I can't find my mom, and this place is _scary_! Everyone has bags! What's in all those bags?!! Squeeeee!!!

"Whoa, calm down, kid." The man leaned down to Yami's height of 5 ft 5 inches. "I'll help you - I know where your mom is. Yeah, I know where she is."

_Yami... Get away._

"Umm... I don't I'm not supposed to talk to strangers... or,..." The man quickly grabbed Yami's hand and began to drag him towards a secluded part of the mall.

"_**Oh sure you can kid.**_Not everyone's a bad person. Come on, I'll take you to your mom." The man led Yami to a fire exit.

"I think she's back here. **Yeah,**she's back here." Yami to wonder why his mom would be at a fire exit and Shmee to curse quietly.

Yami looked around the alley that the exit had led to. It was dark out now, the sun was asleep. He held Shmee tightly as the man spoke.

"Hmmm... She'll be along in a little while. She **told**me she'd be here. Yeah, we'll just wait." The man came over to the box where Yami sat down. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Mmm... Well, since **I **helped **you**... Don't you want to do something nice for **me**?? Huh, kid? Something while we wait for your mom?" Something about this seemed familiar to Yami... It made him feel... Sick.

"Just close your eyes, and stay quiet, okay? Okay, little boy?"

_Yami..._

_-Yeah, Shmee?-_

_Tell him your name._

"Todd." Yami watched as the man gripped his shoulders roughly, lifting him up to his feet. The man was freaking out, like Shmee probably knew he would.

"_**What?! I didn't want to know your name. Why did you have to tell me YOUR NAME?!!**_"

A pipe came through the air and slammed into the pedophile's face, glasses flying off of his face. The back of his head slammed into a wall, and as he slid down, blood left a splatter.

"Todd?" Yami turned and saw Atemu, or "Johnny", walking up to his, the bloody pipe behind his back. "I like 'Squee' better."

"Aah, aren't malls revolting places? I came here to do some 'expressing' on that point when I saw you and your mom." Atemu moved the pipe so it would imitate a cane in front of him. "You know, Quee, not to offend, but it seems your parents aren't exactly adept at the whole **caring** thing."

Atemu began to walk over to a small black bag that he had brought with him. "And it's your parents who should be teaching you these things, but... Well, I just don't want you to thin that this piece of shit is anything other than a pathetic, human defect. Nothing more." Yami followed him, intrigued and frightened.

"Not a monster, not a bogeyman." Atemu bent his knees to balance on his heels and unzipped the bag, looking for his toys. "Nothing but another reason to feel better about yourself. Understand that it's just a person - Not worth devoting any nightmares to."

"Observe, and I'll prove it." Atemu had a knife in his hand, his finger in the air as though making a proclamation. He turned his attention to the sick pedophile. For some reason, these people made him absolutely sick, sick of their animalistic urges.

"You flaw." Atemu grabbed the man's right forearm, ignoring his groans of pain. "At least I'm under the delusion of doing something productive." He grabbed the man's hand and cut underneath his wrist, chopping off the appendage. He tossed it away, the hand landing in front of Yami. The boy was experiencing the trauma he relived every day.

"See!!" Atemu said, continuing his 'lesson'. "Bones and tissue, tubes and fat!! All sustained by blood. Nothing more than a poorly tended machine. AND LOOK!!" He pulled out what appeared to be four hooks in pairs, attached to hand grips.

"IT HAS A BRAIN!!" Atemu dug the hooks into the pedophile's skull, bits of bones flying as blood spewed. "Fueled by the blood that races heavily in times of grotesquely heightened desires and vices!! You can see the matter and feel the substance, but eyes and hands are useless for sensing the rot and filth of ideas that drip from these THINGS!!"

"Two species under one name -Human- separated only by the workings of their minds. This one is human only in appearance!! A clever disguise of a simple animal. The real humans are harder to find," Immediately, Atemu thought of Edgar, his first, human friend that he remembered.

Yami shrieked as he dropped Shmee and the blood stopped spraying, revealing that the larger pieces of skulls got pushed down over the remaining skull that was intact and the brain that was inside. The snapping pieces went 'snap', 'krackle'. (A/N: I just know someone wants to say 'pop' right now.)

"Sometimes, it's easy to feel like you're suffocating in a world where rotten ones are all you'll know, but don't ever lose your clarity!!" Atemu continued to rant and 'preach' as he ripped the man's head apart further. The victim stopped screaming.

"Never forget that these things exist in all forms, in all places, in all colors!" The hooks now hanging from flesh and forgotten, Atemu gripped the man's forehead in his right hand and the man's frontal lobes of the brain in his left.

"**Recognize this and know that you are better!! There is nothing wrong with feeling above these sacks which are so obviously fed up!!!**" Yami was horrified as Atemu ripped the brain from the spinal cord and viciously tore it out of the remains of his skull.

"**_Revel in the superiority of your perception!!_**" Atemu threw the brain against the alley wall, ignoring the splapping sound. Some blood got on Yami's face, which he was too traumatized -again- to wipe off.

* * *

Parents, don't get upset. The brain used is a fake brain. A gelatin mixture was poured into a brain-shaped nold. After it was done forming, we then filled it with the blood of a homeless man. Don't worry, no one will miss him.

* * *

Only now did Atemu notice blood on his hands. He wiped it off on his shirt, pushing down the feeling of wanting to vomit. He returned his attention to the Squee that lived next door to him.

"Hmm. Of course, these are my opinions - likely to be just as flawed as anyone else's. Um, really, I guess you should assume everyone's speaking out of some external influence. Believe whatever makes sense to you." He began to look around, remembering something and needing to wrap up his 'lesson'.

"Whoa... I guess all this excess was sort of pointless, then, wasn't it? Um, well, you better get going. It's Tuesday, and you know what that means - U.F.O's!!" Atemu looked fearfully at the sky, but not before taking in the sight of the fearful Yami who now sat on the ground, Shmee in his arms.

Ignoring Squee's quiet protests, Johnny pulled the boy onto his back, pushing down again the feeling of bile rising in his throat as the feel of the other against his back sickened him profusely..

"I'm gonna run, kay, Squee?" Atemu said. "Can't risk the aliens getting a little Squee like you." Yami fazed out of his trance for a few moments to utter an 'okay'.

___I am changing the chapter____ Up until this point, it was all JTHM_____ Now here is the AUish part that is all me________

Atemu ran quickly, so fast he didn't have time to wonder why people would stare at him and the boy on his back and not ask questions.

He stood on a corner, waiting for the cars to stop driving.

_'Must... maintain... composure... Can't hurt somebody with Squee on my back.'_ Atemu smiled. _'Squeegee.'_ A new nickname for 'Todd'.

"How darling." Atemu turned around to see an elderly woman behind him. "Did your brother fall asleep, sonny?"

"He's not my brother. I'm just taking him home." Atemu didn't want to hurt the lady. She seemed nice enough.

"Lovely." The woman walked along side Atemu as the traffic had stopped and the walk signal came on. "Nice people are rather hard to find in the world these days."

"I know what you mean," Atemu agreed, nodding. The stop signal came on as the two... the three, made it to the other side.

"Well, son," the woman said, shuffling through a purse that had hung over her shoulder. "Here's some chocolate, for you and your friend." She extended her hand, which held two chocolate bars. Hesitating, Atemu took them, making sure Yami wouldn't fall.

"Why are you giving me chocolate?" Atemu wondered, asking the woman. "I haven't done anything to deserve it." Thinking back, Atemu could've thought of a better way to teach Yami his views, but the man that almost hurt the boy made him so angry... So angry...

"Like I said before, nice people are hard to find. You're helping your friend get home; You do deserve it." She smiled, looking at Yami, who was blinking the sleep from his eyes. "He is waking up."

Yami looked around after becoming fully conscious. Atemu let him down and both boys saw that there were only a few more blocks until their homes. He cuddled Shmee.

"Here you go, Squee." Yami saw the candy bar in the man's hand.

_It's all right, luckily. The woman gave it to him._

_-Okay, Shmee.-_

"Thank you." Yami took the candy and happily nibbled on it. The woman smiled, seeing the similar expression on the pale boy's face.

"Well, boys. Get home safely and have a good night." She turned the corner and was gone.

Atemu turned to his neighbor. "Is it okay if I walk you home, Squeegee?"

Yami fearfully, yet politely, agreed. They walked side by side, Shmee being quiet for once.

* * *

"And so after going crazy, the guy got sent to jail for killing the old man and then went to an asylum, where he lived until he died. THE END." Atemu was telling Yami a bedtime story. One about a servant going insane because of his employer's eye and killing him. (1)

"Why did he go to jail anyway, if he was going to end up in the crazy house?" Yami was sickened and intrigued, both in equal measures.

"I don't know. They wanted to blame him for something, so the police could their money, probably. I don't know." Atemu sat on Yami's bed. His eyes were already fluttering closed.

_..._

"Shut up, bear." Atemu was used to hearing Shmee in his head now, too. Oh, well. He patted Squeegee on the head, happy that he had found some gloves in his neighbor's bathroom.

"See ya, Squee. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Neighbor-Man."

Atemu smiled and escaped out through the window. Yami snuggled into his mattress, drifting into his nightmares once again...

END

* * *

1) I LOVE EDGAR ALLEN POE! SO DOES ATEMU!

Atemu: Love Poe!

Yuki: YAY! Atemu is a superhero!

Anika: Next chapter will be up soon.

Ryou: I am in the next chapter.

Atemu: I'm going to go see a movie! 8D

Nailbunny: Read and review. It's polite.


	13. Childhood from Tess

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: We're back!

Yami: SQUEE!

Johnny C. - Atemu

Tess R. - Ryou

Dillon - Fuha Ryuichi (From YuGiOh! Season 0 (_199... 8_?))

Warning: Child bullying! FLASHBACK!!!!

note: I started typing this soon after I finished the last chapter in August. I had the whole chapter almost done when my mom's computer logged me out. *stabs metaphorical self's heart* In finishing this chapter on March 25, 2010, when I should be finishing an essay, I have misplaced my JtHM comic book *commits metaphorical suicide*.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Saturday Nite

---

Atemu sat down in his seat, his small popcorn in his hand. His favorite movie as playing tonight. _Kafka's Metamorphosis_.

_'Mmm... Popcorn.'_ He happily ate his popped corn, not feeling so down tonight. The butter stayed on his fingers, shyly being licked off by the man. He smiled eagerly as he sat through the previews.

"Let's sit here." A boy's voice, probably that of a 15- or 16-year-old, sounded behind where Atemu sat. He heard some shuffling behind him and two people sat down behind him.

"Are you sure this movie's good?" A somewhat snotty accent belonging to another boy echoed from behind Atemu.

"Yeah. I read the book-"

"Wait a minute. You READ the BOOK? You see the movie, THEN read the book to-"

"Dillon, please. It's starting."

Atemu noticed, as the quieter, nicer boy said, as the lights grew dimmer. He saw the title image and brought his knees up close to his chest, hugging his knees with his left arm and holding the popcorn in his right hand. He loved this movie, especially for the fact that he could somehow... relate to it.

_"When Gregor Samsa woke up one morning from unsettling dreams, he found himself changed in his bed into a monstrous vermin."_

Atemu sat quietly, watching as Gregor Samsa's family helped him back up after he was stuck on his back like the gigantic cockroach he had become.

Another twenty minutes into the movie...

Kick.

_'What?'_

Kick.

Atemu turned around, seeing the guy he assumed had the annoying accent falling asleep and kicking his seat in order to stay awake. The boy he had assumed was the quiet one tried to shake him awake fully. The boy turned to Atemu, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about my boyfriend."

"Okay," Atemu answered. "Can he stop kicking my seat?"

"What's it to you?" The guy, Dillon, looked at Atemu with annoyance. "This movie is so _dull_."

"Well, can you just let me watch the movie?" Atemu didn't want to hurt people tonight. He really didn't. It wasn't everyday that they had a midnight showing of _The Metamorphosis_.

"Whatever." Atemu turned back around, somewhat satisfied with the answer.

Tess, or Ryou, sat behind the man with spiky hair... He was pretty attractive, in a weird idol sort of way. His boots were pretty cool-

Thud!

_'What?'_

Thud!

Tess looked and saw Dillon kicking the tri-colored haired guy's seat. He saw him turn to ask him to stop. Dillon replied sure and continued the childish bullying a few minutes later.

The guy never turned back around, taking the blows one-by-one.

_Flashback_

_"WOW!" Ryou-Tess smiled. A big sand structure was being built in the school's sandbox. The boy, whom everyone called Maniac, for his outbursts of life and excitement, was patting together a dragon out of the sand. Maniac stood, shook little sand clumps out of his white hair, and smiled at his masterpiece._

_"Do you like it?" Maniac asked him._

_"Yeah! It's really big and cool and-"_

_"NOODLE BOY!!! COME BACK, YOU STUPID FAG!!!" A streak came running by, the infamous Noodle Boy. 'Noodle Boy' was a rather skinny 11-year-old, called a faggot, as a thin figure for a male was considered a definite quality of a homosexual. The boy, his tri-colored hair going back against his head as the wind pushed it back, ran around the sandbox, avoiding Maniac's sand sculpture, but the bullies that were chasing Noodle Boy ran through it, successfully wrecking the boy's creation._

_Maniac stood up and tripped another boy that was running after Noodle Boy. "Thanks for wrecking my work, dumbass." _

_The other guy prepared to fight and attempted to throw a punch -"Take this, you homo!"- that Maniac easily evaded.  
_

_Nine-year-old Tess looked up at the two boys fighting. _

_Maniac looked back. "Kid, you shouldn't be here right now. Go on the swings or something."_

_Tess turned to go to the swings. As he walked over to the equipment, some of the bullies that were chasing after Noodle Boy went over to him._

_"Look, a little fag."_

_"Leave me alone." Tess wound up being tripped and with a mouth full of dirt. Aren't children just little angels?_

_Tess felt himself being kicked, but he seemed to be viewing it from the sky, so he felt the sensation, but not the pain. _

_"Hey!" Tess looked up and saw Noodle Boy, with Maniac. Another boy, whom everyone called 'Squee', and was called a faggot as well, was telling the teacher-on-playground-duty what was going on. Of course, the teachers don't do anything about such childish fights, so he let it continue. Tess lowered his head again.  
_

_The kicking stopped, one bully getting picked off by another kid one at a time. He looked up, feeling the pain in his body as he returned to it. Tess saw Noodle Boy being pummeled with the heavy combat boots of the bullies. Maniac helped him up and led him over to a tree. Squee sat on a branch, back to them. Making sure his bear stayed in the tree, Squee swung down, his knees the pivot keeping him suspended above the ground and his body now upside-down and facing Maniac and Tess._

_Ryou-Tess was lifted up by Squee into the tree. Maniac stared at them._

_"You two stay safe." Squee nodded in reply._

_"Shmee says to stay safe, too." Squee looked at Maniac with concern._

_"It's nothing we can't handle." Maniac smiled and then ran out from under the tree. _

_Tess and S__quee watched as the bullies expanded their violence to Maniac and they watched in awe and fear as Noodle Boy and Maniac never, if they had a chance, fought back._

_"Will they be okay?" Tess asked, worried._

_"Shmee thinks they'll have to go to the nurse, but I think they'll be okay. Squee~"  
_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_"**MAN!**_ Could you believe that guy sitting alone in front of us? GOD!" Dillon was complaining, again, as he and Tess left the movie theater. "He must've told us to be quiet, like **ten** times! We were probably disturbing his masturbation or something."

"Maybe he was just trying to watch the movie." Tess thought about how after the first times of telling Dillon to be quiet, the guy in front of them didn't confront them when they left the theater.

"Fuck that movie! I can't believe you told me to watch that!!! None of that even happened to him in real life! I was falling **asleep**! Ugh, we could've rented **The Crow**!"

"Is that why you kept _kicking_ the back of that guy's chair - to stay awake?" Tess asked, pushing up his glasses.

"C'mon, Tess, he was a DORK!!" Dillon was ahead of his boyfriend, being all dramatic while leading them to his car. "He was watching a movie **alone** on a Saturday night!! The way he kept bitching and crying, it's no wonder he was alone! I bet he would've cried if I pushed him around just a little!"

"Dillon?" Tess-Ryou asked. "Why is it whenever we're not talking about being discriminated by other people for the way we look, **we **make fun of **other** people? I mean, what makes you different from those jock-holes who were laughing at your hair that one time?"

"It's not like we talk about anyone important." Dillon and Tess stopped as they came to a street. The corner they stood on was directly across the middle of the block across the street.

A while later, Tess and Dillon made it to Dillon's car.

Suddenly, Tess blacked out.

* * *

When Tess awoke, he recognized the person as the man from the movie theater... Noodle Boy. He smiled maniacally. Tess also noticed that he and Dillon were tied to chairs and had diodes on their heads, while Noodle Boy talked about his week had bee fine until Dillon bullied him throughout the movie.

"Prepare for some intense fun!!!"

Ryou turned to Dillon. "You're a real asshole."

* * *

Atemu: Suicide-

Yuki: -continues-

Anika: -next chapter.

Jounouchi: Why am I here?

Atemu: *faints*

Mr. Eff: Review or I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!that!!!!!!!!!!!!!is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!of!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!exclamation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!points!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. JtSM 3

22 September 2010 – 25 September 2010

Yuki: YO!

Anika: Haven't seen you guys in forevers!

Yuki: Can you believe that the Halloween candy has been out for like two weeks at the stores over here? WTF?

Enjoy another _Atemu the Suicidal Maniac_!

Warnings: Read the title of this chapter. Reflect on the content of this story. Recycle your brain if you don't comprehend this warning.

Cast:

Johnny C. - Atemu

_Die-ary - _itself

"_Nailbunny"_ - Himself (To be explained at some point)

"_**Psycho D-Boy"**_ - Himself (T.b.e.a.s.p)

"**Mister Fuck" **- Himself (T.b.e.a.s.p)

'_Flashback'_ - itself (themselves?)

Chapter 12: Immortality?

Atemu lay on his stomach, pencil in his skeletal hand. The words decorating the pages of his die-ary began to form coherent sentences.

_Dear Diary, (A picture of Happy Noodle Boy's head was drawn in the corner)_

_Is it possible that I am the center point of all existence, that I am the only stitch left in the fabric of reality? Experiences have planted the seed of this thought into my mind recently._

_-J.C._

_-adjacent page-_

_You seem to be enjoying yourse-_

On the next page, the single sentence began itself, Atemu's hand moving while he analyzed his sentences. The only problem was…

Atemu was not the one controlling his hand.

"_**You seem to enjoying yourself."**_ At that sentence, spoken aloud, Atemu escaped from his mental limbo and ceased the movement of his hand, the beginning of the 'l' in 'yourself' having the semblance of a check mark. The voice continued on. _**"Quit it."**_

"There's nothing wrong with a genuine smile," Atemu said, putting his pencil eraser to his lips in thought. "I **am** enjoying myself, and I'm sick of hearing you tell me why I should be unhappy, and that I should kill myself."

The doughboy with "Fuck" on his shirt smiled his obscenely evil smile, ready to ridicule. _**"You're just plain sick, Johnny. You're doing nothing to be proud of. You've done hideous things, but for all the wrong reasons. Can't you feel it in you? Can't you feel that you've just become yet another one of the things that make the world so vile! YOU'VE LOST SIGHT OF THE TRUTH**__**!**__**"**_

Atemu had sat up by this point, his legs bent, yet open, and the soles of his feet against each other. Atop his feet was the little diary. "**What** truth?"

"_**That the world is degrading-"**_

'_You got it dirty.'_

"_**-and it laughs as you give in to its filth. You give in to its influence,-" **_

'_Lick it clean.'_

"_**-and you give it strength. You are sick to smile at the loss of your own better judgement! Stop this decline."**_

"Kill myself? Oh, please!" Atemu stood up, looking at D-Boy with a mockingly happy expression. His pencil began to twirl in his left hand as he walked by his little coffee table, which has some PEEZ dispensers and a small statuette of Horus on it. "It's not going to happen! Time and time again, I've tried and it **never** happens! **I can't die!**_** It won't ever happen.**_ I'm beginning to think that something won't allow it to happen."

His stance became predatorily low to the floor as he slinked back to the doughboy. "Something always intervenes! And, yes, I have done horrible things, but haven't you notice that I never get caught? **Explain that! **On a crowded street, I could drain a flower vendor of all his blood , and not get caught! People would scream and vomit, and, yet, somehow, I would walk away unscathed. I could do that!"

Atemu stood back up, realizing something. "Oh, wait… **I DID DO THAT!** And here I am, talking, to you, instead of sitting in a padded cell! I can't die! I can't be caught! So if I **must** live, I would prefer to enjoy it, rather than waste my time figuring out a way to end it all."

"_**It'll happen. Just keep at it."**_

"**Your noise is annoying, D-Boy." **Mr. Eff, his manic expression, somewhat different from usual… More happy? He felt greedy today. **"You're just jealous that Nny is over to my side now."**

"_**You're nothing more that an outhouse to him, Mr. Eff," **_D-Boy declared, a strange… possessiveness consuming him, _**"whereas I am his home. He will return, and when he does, **__that __**will be the end of it."**_

"**Short-sighted mite! Just a little longer and we won't even need him anymore. Leave him alone."**

"What do you think, Eff? You think I'm being protected by something?" Atemu now stood solemnly, his head down, his shoulders slightly hunched, like a child receiving advise to a problem that is easily solved. "You think that the only thing keeping this reality from collapsing is my awareness of it? What do you think?"

The doughboys turned to each other, mumbling.

"You know, the idea that a thing exists solely to be the anchor-point for all known things. The old thing about what happens to the world when you close your eyes!" The boy's eyes took a psychotic look to them as he crouched down, not seeing the physical, but the meta-physical… or possibly the delusional. "Does the light even exist anymore when the refrigerator door is shut?"

He stood up right again, looking at his doughboys, a somewhat sad look in his eyes. "So what if it was true? But only for a few people! If only for me! You've seen it! **I DON'T DIE!**"

"**Perhaps."** Eff had lost his manic emotions, which made way for mild indifference. **"Whatever. As long as you're not thinking of killing yourself."**

"_Nny!" _Nailbunny's voice appeared, a small light in the bleak fog._ "Don't listen to them! They're using you! They hate each other, but they're both using you!_

"_They're not what you think they are anymore, but they want you to think they are! Their words aren't coming from inside you anymore, anymore than they already have! They're beginning to grow apart from whatever controls them now! And whatever's behind them is just manipulating you! I'm the only one that's still a part of you! That's connected to you!" _Nailbunny knew that he was not part of the boy, thus his mentioning of a connection to him after the first declaration of his relation to Nny.

"**SHUT UP!"**

"_**SILENCE!"**_

"**Poisoning our boy's mind with your shit!"** Mr. Eff walked over to the pole that the bunny's corpse was nailed to.** "You offend me!" **With that, he tore off the only part of the bunny that was not directly attached to the pole: his head.

"I don't remember you guys moving around like that." Atemu ran through the memories that he did have… They had never moved before… had they?

"**Yes, well, the rabbit provoked us."**

"Manipulated! Hah! Events have shown me only one thing - **I am untouchable!**" Atemu grabbed one of his "toys", powering it up with a manic smile on his face. "Existing within the realm! Existing **as** the realm! _**Need further proof? Watch this!**_"

"_NOOOO!" _**"NOOOO!"** Nailbunny and Eff both shouted in unison, the animal's head in the doughboy's right hand.

Atemu held up one of his favorite toys: his tazer. "_**Exactly! I NO die! **_Hee! Hee!"

Standing before his head-voices, he explained his plan. "**I've set this thing so that it could kill a whale in seconds **- not that I'd kill a whale. **I shall jam it straight into my head!** Neat, huh?" Atemu looked distant for a second as he had a flash… of… something.

'_John!' A smaller version of him turned to an adult, the adult only a silhouette._

'_Yes?'_

'_Show us your science project.'_

_Little Johnny felt somewhat claustrophobic as the class gathered around his desk. They were all silhouettes as well. Two copper wires with red plastic insulation were attached a penny and a paper clip, both stuck in a lemon. The end of one wire was connected to a digital stop watch that had its battery removed. _

_The other wire, Johnny connected it to the watch and the class was elated to see the stopwatch begin to flash its original factory settings of _00:00:00.

_Johnny loved science experiments._

Psycho Doughboy smiled and began to laugh while Eff and Bunny stood (was held by his head?) by, Eff's mouth open in horror, as the frightening sound of electricity filled the room and the light from it lit up their faces.

"**STILL ALIVE!**" Atemu screamed, his hands help up and his arms straight out at an angle towards the sky. "Straight to the brain! And I _**STILL LIVE!**_ Explain that!"

"_**The battery is dead!" **_D-Boy looked up sadly at the boy. Another failure. _**"You forgot to recharge it after stunning that cheerleading squad."**_

Atemu glared hatefully at the tazer, hoping it would burst into flames for its arrogance. "Ahh! You see! Something **made** me forget! Just more proof! I was perfectly willing to fry my head, but something prevented that!"

D-Boy, a sudden rush passing through him, screamed. _**"TRY SOMETHING ELSE! Put your head in the trash compactor! That should work!"**_

"_**I AM UNSTOPPABLE!**_" Atemu began to laugh maniacally, a grin slapped on his face and his hands shaking.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Um," he said, pointing at the doughboys. "How come you're not moving around anymore?"

Eff answered, leaning against the wall beside D-Boy. **"We can't move around - We're made of Styrofoam."**

"Oh, okay. Where was I?" Atemu stood thoughtfully. "Oh, yes…"

Next door, Yami woke up frightened by nightmares and the creepy laughing from the Scary-Neighbor Man's house.


End file.
